


Hallucinations

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [12]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“This won’t kill me, will it?” Rythian looked at the brown gloop wearily, watching as it slopped off the ladle it was being stirred with.

“It shouldn’t. I mean, all the mushrooms are edible according to my book.” Zoeya poured out a generous bowlful of the attempt at cooking out, sending it over to him.

Rythian glowered at her, not sure if she really was trying to kill him with the stew. It smelt all right with the cursory sniffs he gave it, but it really didn’t look appetizing. “And I have to try it first because?”

“Because I made it for you!” She pushed the spoon into the stew, holding it up until he grabbed it begrudgingly. “I mean, I’m going to eat most of it, but I kept you in mind when I made it.” Zoeya shot him a disarming smile, her fiery hair flopping into her face as she spoke. “Look, I put lots of garlic and oregano in because I know you like the flavors.

Slowly, without hesitation because Zoeya had already seen the mess he called a face under the mask, Rythian pulled down the scarf covering his face, taking the smallest spoonful possible of the stew.

His eyes widened and he took another mouthful, and another until the bowl was empty and Zoeya was laughing at him. “What?!”

“I’ll take that as an ‘it’s good’?”

“It’s better than good. Zoeya, this is incredible!” Rythian pulled his mask back up after licking the last drops off the spoon. “I could eat that whole pot. I mean, I probably shouldn’t because then you wouldn’t have any but…”

WHOOSH

A purple fireball careened towards him and the ender mage dodge fluidly, pulling Zoeya from the room, ignoring her protests.

He ran from the castle, dragging her behind him. He couldn’t believe that she’d gotten into the castle, not when he’d been on his guard for so long.

He stopped just in front of the door, staring out in horror at the blazing purple orbs glaring down at him.

“Zoeya! Get down!” He jumped in front of her, shielding her from the blast and looking at her in horror. The familiar red hair was now flaming, licking at his skin and starting to scorch him.

Rythian jumped back with a scream, dropping to the floor and rolling over, trying to extinguish the burning spreading over him, yelling out and rolling over as the world went black…

-

“Ryth?” Zoeya’s sweet, soft face came into view as he focused, her hair errant and wild. “Sorry about that. I think I got some mushrooms mixed up.”

“The dragon? She was here.” The ender mage tried to sit up, wanting to grab his ktar to defend them, but the redhead restrained him.

She shook her head, smoothing his hair back from his face, soothing him. “It was just a hallucination. You’re safe.”

“B-but…” It’d been so real. He couldn’t have imagined all of that!

“Go back to sleep Ryth. We’re safe.”


End file.
